galaknya hokage
by beauty-rose
Summary: galaknya hokage membuat para ninja risih ? Mereka lalu membuat rencana khusus . Penasaran? Read & Review please !


**Sebelumnya , rose mau bilang terima kasih buat para readers yang udah ngereview fic punya rose yang ancurnya nggak karuan. Semua saran, kritik ,komentar sangat berguna bagi rose untuk lebih maju . Untuk sobat-sobat,senior,dan yang terhormat para readers sekalian .. Rose punya fanfic yang berjudul...**

**GALAKNYA HOKAGE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi hari , di meja hokage**

'GUBRAK !'

''Shizune , bagaimana sih? Kenapa sih es-tehnya pahit sekali?!'' bentak Tsunade sambil menggebrak mejanya sampai retak .

''Agar Hokage tidak kena diabetes.'' kata Shizune memasang muka profesor botak berkriput .

'SRUPPUT!' Shizune meminum tehnya . ''Ahhh... Manis!''

Selagi Shizune minum tehnya yang katanya 'manis' , Tsunade memberi deathglare kepadanya .

''SHIZUNE!Lalu kenapa tehmu manis ?! KAU MAU DIABETES ?!Atau kau mau aku masukkan ke rumah sakit?!''Teriak Tsunade dengan pose ala petinju di 'atas meja hokage'. Sejak kapan ? Tadi , dia sempet naik ke meja, tapi...

''Gimana cara turunnya?''Tanya Tsunade .

Shizune & Tonton hanya bersweatdrop ria mendapati Tsunade sebagai hokage paruhbaya yang awet muda itu tidak bisa turun dari meja yang ia naiki sendiri . Padahal itu karena kemarahannya sendiri .

-ooOoo-

**Di tempat latihan,**

'BUG!'

''Itu kurang keras Sakura ..! Lagi !'' Kata Tsunade yang kepalanya sudah ada empat sudut siku-siku merah bertemu .

Sakura terus-terusan menonjok boneka di depannya dengan setengah hati karena telinganya sudah sumpek mendengar macam-macam omelan dari Tsunade .

Sakura tidak mau menatap buguru galaknya sekalipun . Tapi saat dia melihat ke arah Tsunade berdiri , Tsunade sudah hilang entah kemana .

''Kesempatan ...Fyuh...'' Kata Sakura berbinar-binar . Sakura meletakkan tubuhnya di lantai berhubung disana tidak ada alas untuk duduk . Terpaksa . Kaos merah Sakura jadi basah plus bau asem karena keringat .

**Di Ruangan lain,**

''NARUTO! KENAPA KAMU TERLAMBAT LAGI... HAHH?'' bentak Tsunade (Lagi-lagi) kepada murid berkepala duren .

'' Maaf , Nek Tsunade .. Ma-'' Kata Naruto .

' GUBRAK! ' (Lagi-lagi) Tsunade nggebrak meja .

''Aku ini bukan nenek-nenek ...!'' ''Sekarang! Cepat ! Sebagai hukumannya kau harus berdiri dengan posisi terbalik di langit-langit . SANA!'' Teriak Tsunade , sampai-sampai yang diluar ruangan itu denger .

Akhirnya Naruto (Dengan terpaksa) berdiri terbalik di langit-langit . Yang paling parah dari hukumannya adalah waktunya . Sampai maghrib . Jumbo kan waktunya . Yahh.. Suka duka jadi muridnya hokage yang super-galak macam dia . Mau tak mau harus dirasakan . Untung kita sebagai pembaca bukan ninja ...

Tsunade meninggalkan Naruto sendirian . Bukan , bukan sendirian namanya .. Ada beberapa anak-anak ninja disana , Entah lagi ngapain mereka .. Tidak usah dibahas karena saking tidak pentingnya .

Tsunade kembali lagi ke tempat Sakura latihan tonjok-tonjokan & kaget ketika melihat satu-satunya murid berambut pinknya itu sedang asik tiduran sambil minum pop-ice strawberry .

''SAKURA...! Kenapa kau santai-santai begitu ...!''

'GUBRAK!' Kali ini Tsunade tidak menggebrak meja tapi menggebrak lantai yang terbuat dari kayu itu . Lantainya menjadi bolong . Sakura ikut terperosok ke bawah lantai .

''KYA...!''teriak Sakura .

Hebat . Sakura terjebak di bawah sana . Kapan Sakura bisa keluar ya? Hanya teriak-teriaklah yang bisa dilakukannya .

''TOLONG..! TOLONG..!''

**Beberapa hari kemudian ... Bukan, kelamaan , beberapa jam kemudian...**

''ALLAHUAKBAR..! ALLAHUAKBAR...!''

''Huft akhirnya azan juga ...'' Naruto keluar dari kelas itu .

''TOLONG!TOLONG!''

''Ada yang minta tolong . Aku harus menolongnya . ''

Tukutukutuk...

''Sakura? Kenapa kau ada dibawah ? Ayo aku tolong .''

''Tadi nenek sihir pemarah itu menjotos lantai ini sampai ambrol ,, cepetan tolong aku ...''

Naruto lalu menolong sakura secara 'tidak terpaksa'. Disitu ada tali,,, entah tali apa .Setelah Sakura keluar ,

'KRUYUK!'Perut mereka berdua berbunyi .

''Kau lapar ?'' Tanya Naruto .

''Memang kau sendiri tidak lapar ?'' Tanya balik Sakura yang memerah pipinya .

''Ayolah.. Kita ke kedai ramen saja biar aku yang mentraktirmu .'' ajak Naruto.

**Di kedai ramen ichiraku**

'' Selamat datang , mau pesan apa?''

''Aku mau pesan ,, dua mangkuk ramen .'' Kata Naruto .

...

Setelah pesanan datang...

''Ittedakimasu.'' kata Naruto.

''Ittedakimasu.'' jawab Sakura

''Nyam...Nyam...''Mereka berdua menikmati ramen di dalam mangkuk itu .

...

...

...

''Huh.. Kenyangnya ...'' kata Sakura , memegangi perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh.

''UAPPAAAA!'' Naruto terkejut dengan porsi makan Sakura . Dia...

''1,2,3,4,5,6 ,,, enam mangkuk?'' kata Naruto .

''Habisnya dikurung dibawah lantai membuatku lapar sih...'' jawab Sakura .

''Kau tidak takut jadi gembul Sakura ?''

''Tidak.'' Tegas Sakura . ''Ayo kita pulang !''

Mereka pulang bersama .

'Tukutukutuk'

'BRAK!' mereka berdua menabrak seseorang yang sedang lari tunggang langgang.

''Shizune ? Sedang apa malam-malam disini ?'' tanya Naruto

''HOSH...HOSH..HOSH...''

'' Naruto, biarkan dia bernapas dulu,,''

''A-aku baru kabur ...''

''Nenek Tsunade ya?'' tebak Naruto . Shizune mengangguk dengan sisa-sisa ngos-ngosannya .

''Kita harus beri pelajaran untuknya ...!'' Kata Naruto, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan me-melotot-kan matanya .

''Iya aku setuju.'' Sementara Sakura mengangguk-angguk mempertegas ucapannya tadi .

-ooOoo-

''KUKURUYUK...!''

...

'' Woy masih,, kurang keras kokokanku...KUKURUYUKKKKKK!''

**Keesokan harinya ...**

'Tukutukutuk' Sakura sedang melangkah menyusuri jalanan .

''Oi, forehead !'' Teriak seseorang di belakangnya .

''Eh,, pig..!'' Balas Sakura .

''Kau mau kemana ?''

''Aku.. mau ke... ke bukit patung wajah hokage .''

''Ha? Mau apa..? ''

''Aku akan menyusun rencana dengan Naruto dan Shizune .''

''Kalau begitu bolehkah aku ikut ?''

''Mungkin .. Tidak masalah . Ayo!''

Kedua sahabat tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu akhirnya kesana bersama-sama .

Tukutukutuk

**Sampai disana...**

''Huft .. Akhirnya sampai juga..'' Kata Sakura.

''Iya..'' Tambah Ino .

''Eh,, Kau sudah sampai Sakura,Ino?'' tanya Naruto.

''Belum.''jawab Sakura. ''Ya.. Sudah lah.. Kalau kami belum sampai, mana mungkin kami ada disini .'' jawab Sakura panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume .

''Eh.. Kalian semua ada disini ?'' potong Ino memergoki semua teman-temannya(emang mereka maling ...)ada disini semua .

''Iya nih... aku diajakin Naruto. Padahal masih mau tidur . Hoamhhh!'' Tau lah siapa yang ngomong .

''Eitss , lebih baik kan begini . Daripada kurang kerjaan dirumah ..'' ceramah Ino .

''Tapi jadi ninja cape' tau ?''

''Emang semua yang disini bukan ninja ? Mana IQ 200 mu hah?''

''Hei, kalian berhenti donk,,, bertengkarnya . Nanti kalau musuhan malah kalian saling suka..'' Sakura memotong pertengkaran mereka . Dan kata-kata Sakura membuat yang lain ...

''CIYE...!''

''Huh.. Dasar!'' Ino memalingkan mukanya dan menjauh dari lawan bicaranya tadi .

''Jadi , kapan kita mulainya ...?'' kata Neji mengalihkan topik .

'Bagus , Neji.. Hahaha' Kata inner Ino .

''Setelah melihat mereka jadian .'' jawab Sakura melirik licik ke wajah Ino dan sukses mengundang deathglare gratis di wajah Ino .

''Ayo, kita mulai saja...'' ajak Naruto ''Uhm.. Tapi bagaimana ya?'' Lagi-lagi otak Naruto tidak berfungsi . Apakah mesinnya sudah karatan ? Halo... Panggil teknisi otak segera ke alamat otak Naruto di Jl . OtakNaruto RT 5 RW 3 .

''Bagaimana kalau begini saja... Mula-mula...'' akhirnya si kepala nanas lah yang mulutnya maju .

-ooOoo-

**Keesokan harinya...**

''Woy,, aku kan belum berkokok?''

''AHH.. Nggak penting ..''

.

.

.

'Tukutukutuk' Tsunade berjalan di lantai dengan gapyaknya .

'KLUTHUK' sebuah benda kecil terjatuh di lantainya yang licin .

''Apa itu?'' tanya Tsunade kepada ...*author clingak-clinguk*... kepada dirinya sendiri berhubung disitu nggak ada orang .

'BWUSH!' benda mungil itu mengeluarkan asap yang membuat Tsunade ...

''UHUK-UHUK!''

''Ayo! Kita ikat dia .'' ajak seseorang kepada komplotannya . Pengikut dari orang itu mengeluarkan tali tambang berwarna merah-putih*Merdeka!*...

Dalam sekejap, Tsunade sudah terikat , mulutnya juga sudah dibungkam. Karena mulutnya dibungkam dengan sapu tangan hitam, otomatis jadi mirip Kakashi .

''Hmph,,Hmpmhh..!''

''Ihihihihi, sekarang Nenek Tsunade sudah tidak bisa marah lagi . '' naruto mengawali .

''Iya, damai sekali ya?'' kata Sakura .

''Tapi, lebih baik kita melepaskannya '' saran Hinata .

'' Nanti saja ... Sekarang? Kita pesta dulu atas keberhasilan kita .'' Kata Naruto .

.

.

Selagi Naruto dan kawan-kawan lagi pesta , Tsunade dibiarin di ruangannya sendiri .

''Hmpph! Hmph! ''

.

.

.

**~THE END~**

**Huwa... Jelek banget kan..? Fic kedua dari Rose, semoga enjoy bacanya ya... Ma'af kalau unsur humornya kurang. Ma'af ya? Tapi ceritanya udah humor kan ?**

**Sekarang,,**

**REVIEW please ! *Kedip-kedip sama readers* **


End file.
